


Kiss my pain away

by Lisagarland



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Jealous John, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland
Summary: When john suspects there's someone in Harold's life ...what'll he do ?





	Kiss my pain away

Harold was doing it again,smiling to his phone like a fool. John let it go again and kept his mouth shut. They were both working on a case that Harold wasn't focusing very much on, since his eyes have never left his phone.

the case was solved ...easily.

 

"i told you ,you wouldn't need my help ,Mr.Reese" Harold complained once they were safely in the library.

"oh! i'm sorry for wasting your precious time ,Harold, but i'm sure your date will understand" John smirked catching Harold off-guard.

Harold said nothing then limped to his workstation and started typing.

john walked to stand behind the older man and smiled at how stiff and tense he becomes.

" yes,Mr.Reese ?" Harold asked .

" aren't you going to call for another date ?" John asked with a forced smile.

" I will , Mr.Reese .Just not in your presence, of course" Harold answered. 

 

 _so there's someone._..John swallowed, his heart beating rapidly in his chest that it hurts to breathe.

" who? " he asked , no more able to maintain his fake smile . 

" i beg your pardon? " Harold asked, annoyed. 

"someone i know? a number? a friend ? " John asked , puzzled. 

Harold stood from where hes sitting , he looked him in the eye- Harold's challenging stare- " my personal life is not any of your concern , Mr.Reese" .

" mine is" John tried to be annoyed saying it " you keep spying on my life and i never complain about it " .

" that was the deal ,Mr.Reese ,although , i can assure you that i stopped doing so "Harold said ,defensively . 

" you tell me you haven't bugged my loft yet?" John tried to make the question to be less hopeful.

" of course not! " Harold replied , shocked by his question.

 _so all the shirtless workouts went for nothing_....

 

 

"okay ,so i'm your friend...tell me who is he? or she? " he tried again .

" we are not friends , Mr.Reese. I am your boss and you are my employee " Harold said coldly.

" you called me 'my best friend'  when Jordan drugged you out of your mind" John gritted his teeth " so tell me, Harold or I'll find out in my own way"

Harold chuckled,softly,shaking his head .John's chest tightened and the pain was unbearable .

" alright John, His name is Ian , he is 50 years old . he works in IFT that's where he met Harold Wren " Harold said ,smiling " we had a date for lunch in his house that you ruined it for me so we'll be meeting for dinner instead "

" in his place?" John asked . 

" yes" Harold answered. 

John's entire body was shaking , with fear and anger and possessiveness for someone whose already been taken away from him.

"don't go" he ordered although it came out as a plea .

" why? " Harold asked, meeting his gaze with a soft ,sad eyes.

" the machine might kick a new number" he cowered again.

" oh" Harold voice dripped disappointment " you needn't worry ,Mr.Reese" 

Harold started shutting things down when John , playfully,stole his coat from the hanger.

" John , please , i don't have time for this .Give it back to me"

" come and take it by yourself " John tried to smile, but he wasn't succeeding.

Harold limped his way and took back his coat easily from his shaky hands " what is it upsetting you ?" Harold asked him . his voice soft and warm , his eyes reflects sadness as if he knows exactly whats in his mind but he's waiting for him to say it out loud by himself .

John swallowed,shaking his head . He wanted to say he's fine, he's not upset but the words stuck and came out as a gasp.

Harold tipped his head down for a moment. He was standing too close for John to reach out to him , to hold him to kiss him.Only he did nothing ,he just stood there like a statue gazing at Harold's demanding eyes.

"goodnight John" Harold said ,softly. 

" wait" John grabbed Harold by his arm and trapped him against the glass board.

" what" Harold asked.wincing at the sudden act.

John was breathing too fast , he closed his eyes unable to control his breathing -he was panicking and all of a sudden he felt Harold's lips pressing on his ,firmly. 

He kept his eyes closed, afraid that Harold will pull away...only he didn't. Harold arms wrapped around him ,holding him tightly .

He's just standing there...afraid to move a single muscle.

 

 

"that what you were trying to tell ?" Harold asked .

John nodded,

"why didn't you? then i wouldn't have to create this imaginary boyfriend " Harold chuckled.

"imaginary? "  John breathed.

"i was desperate ,don't you blame me. besides i heard that jealousy is a strong trigger in a relationship" Harold said sheepishly.

"well that wont be a healthy relationship,Harold.You know i have weak heart" John chuckled .

Harold pressed a kiss on John's chest . It was beautiful, warm,soft kiss that let John John's heart warm .

" what ?" Harold asked , meeting John's eyes " you liked this?"

John nodded.

Harold kissed him again and again until the all the pain went away.   

 

   

  


End file.
